Let me feel so high
Lyrics English Strawberry, Goast train, Jin and tonic Chocolate, Some cats with cream Your breath. No plan, Day trip No ring telephone, It's a fact Don't let anybody get in my way Don't ever stand aside Nothing to lose Let me feel so high just now Oh tell me oh tell me baby They should get out without you I need it love it cool juice Let me feel so high just now Oh fix me oh fix me baby Because my brain's the dryin' Sun Give me your JUMP Mr.Juice Everybody to love... I don't care Hear me leave me alone Crazy for you English Long Version ---- Strawberry, Goast train, Jin and tonic Chocolate, Some cats with cream Your breath. No plan, Day trip No ring telephone, It's a fact Don't let anybody get in my way Don't ever stand aside Nothing to lose *Let me feel so high just now Oh tell me oh tell me baby They should get out without you I need it love it cool juice **Let me feel so high just now Oh fix me oh fix me baby Because my brain's the dryin' Sun Give me your JUMP Mr.Juice Everybody to love... I don't care Hear me leave me alone Crazy for you Holiday, Suicide, in my pocket Stone cold, Spooky, Honey pie Electric sister, white shadow No pride, No chain, It's a fact Well it's good to see you So sack on me But it's the right time Getting cold Let me feel so high just now Oh shake me oh shake my head Wanna dance on the mist smoke Stay free STONE COLD Let me feel so high just now Oh mix me oh mix my jelly Rainmaker come away from that lovin' Mr.STONE Everybody to love... I don't care Hear me leave me alone Crazy for you Yeah go to heaven Yeah only you can Yes I'm gonna be a star 4! 3! 2!... 5! *REPEAT **REPEAT Song Comment pop'n style 21st century punk rock. It's weird but cool. Song Connections / Remixes A megamix by Ryo Asakawa of LET ME FEEL SO HIGH, Bit of Love and full moon, titled P3 (Arcade Super Mix 2000), can also be found on LITTLE CURE's bit of love album. Trivia *LET ME FEEL SO HIGH, along with its fellow LITTLE CURE song Bit of Love, weren't playable in pop'n music 3 CS, but instead in the next CS release. **Also, none of the LITTLE CURE songs appeared on their respective pop'n music original soundtracks. pop'n music 3 song ENDLESS SUMMER NUDE shared this trait as well. *LET ME FEEL SO HIGH received a brand-new HYPER chart in pop'n music 10. This chart has never been playable in a CS pop'n music release. *In pop'n stage ex, Donna makes a cameo on INUCHIYO's WIN animation. *LET ME FEEL SO HIGH was added to the BEMANI category in pop'n music éclale. Gallery Videos Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:Pop'n Music 3 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Songs Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:LITTLE CURE Songs